Días de verano
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: Encontrar el verdadero amor no es difícil ciertamente, solo basta con estar en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado. Pero ¿Y si vieras a esa persona morir una y otra vez frente a tus ojos? Una estudiante esta por entrar en un juego macabro para salvar al amor de su vida, pero no todo saldra como ella quiere. One-shot Miku x Luka.


Vaya, vaya, cuanto pasa el tiempo ¿O no? Quizá digan que estoy exagerando pero siento como que llevo mucho tiempo sin colgar algo nuevo ¡Y ya los extrañaba mis animalitos de la creación! TT-TT ¡Ghhh! -muerde su almohada en forma de pescado-

SeeU: Eres tan... olvidalo nadie puede contigo -.-U

¡No arruines mi regreso! Pff... malditos Vocaloid's, ya porque son famosos y todos los amamos se creen los reyes del mundo.

Bueno, bueno, necesitaba algo para refrescar mi cabeza y quitarme lo oxidada de encima, porque presiento que si no escribo algo olvidare por completo como escribir, además de que necesito algo de inspiración para Cat Food uwu

¡Please, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Ajskaajsasa... Yo no tengo Vocaloid's TT-TT

* * *

**Días de verano **

_"-No... tú no... esto no puede ser real, ¡Es una pesadilla, ¡Alguien ayudela por favor!-" _

Se despertó esa mañana con la cabeza dándole vueltas sin parar, con un sudor frío recorriendole las sienes y sin saber siquiera que día era hoy. De todas maneras a pesar de eso ni se molesto en ponerle importancia, había muchas cosas más por las que la peli-rosa tenia que preocuparse. Después de asegurarse que estaba con vida miro a su alrededor; Paredes amarillas, a su izquierda su habitual puerta de cristal deslizable que daba directo al balcón, varios libreros y estantes que contenían cosas que consideraba importantes y para terminar sus ya conocidas sabanas blancas.

Bien... todo en orden al parecer.

Pero volviendo a otra cosa: ¿Que día era hoy?

Algo adormilada se tallo los ojos e hizo sus estiramientos para despertarse, para después alargar una mano hasta la mesita auxiliar que tenia al lado de su cama, miro su celular y pudo comprobar todo. "15 de Mayo. 6:30 A.M" ¡Que aburrido! Otro martirico día de escuela. Bueno... era su ultimo año así que mejor acabar con esto de una buena vez.

-Tarde..- Pronuncio apenas lanzando un largo bostezo a la nada, esas levantadas de verdad que le cansaban.

Luka se levanto esa mañana como siempre lo hacia, sola en el pequeño apartamento que su hermana mayor le regalo por pura pena que sentía por ella, simplemente desagradable e hipócrita. Aunque quizá lo peor del caso es que todos esos días desde que cumplió sus quince ella ha vivido sola, no porque sus padres sean unos desobligados ni nada por el estilo, si no simplemente porque le gusta su privacidad y ya. Por eso despertaba sola todo el tiempo y sin siquiera un perrito que le ladrara en las mañanas ¡Pero así le gustaba! ¿Quien eran los demás para cuestionar sus decisiones?

Se coloco su rutinario uniforme para ir al instituto, en el baño se cepillo los dientes de mala gana y con el rostro más fastidiado que jamás nadie llegaría a ver en su vida, después de peino su larga cabellera rosada para al final salir de su casa dando largos y aburridos bostezos mientras se colocaba los audífonos. Ni siquiera se molesto en asegurarse si había guardado todos sus libros o no, de hecho lo único que quería era irse y regresar y ya. Lo demás podía irse al soberano atún, con todo respeto claro que sí.

Una vida muy monotoma y aburrida era lo que ella pensaba de la suya, pero con eso se conformaba y seguía con esta como si no le interesara en lo absoluto, aunque aveces ha logrado pasar por su cabeza el pensamiento de querer saber lo que se sentiría vivir de otro manera, sin embargo lo desecho a las pocas horas de haberlo hecho. Nop, no estoy diciendo que es feliz, pero tampoco veía razones para poder quejarse.

_"Me-va-le-to-do" _

La peli-rosa camino un rato por las concurridas e irritantes calles de Tokio, sin ponerles atención porque la música que escuchaba le relajaban manteniendola concentrada en sus verdaderos asuntados. La Megurine se quito los audífonos por un momento para observar el majestuoso edificio que quedaba frente a ella a solo cruzar la calle, la cárcel para adolescentes mejor dicho, entonces se dio cuenta de que seria otra martiriosa semana con profesores que ni saben enseñar... y eso que era de las mejores escuelas de Japón... ¿Cual sera la peor entonces? Solo le quedo bostezar nuevamente colocándose sus rojos auriculares en las orejas con intenciones de seguir con su caminata, por eso no puedo percatarse del automóvil que venia en dirección hacia ella.

-¡CUIDADO!-

-¡HAZTE A UN LADO!-

Luka de pura casualidad giro su vista hacia su derecha por donde provenía tal automóvil, al ver la velocidad que este llevaba y peor que fuera en dirección suya esta muy apenas si pudo reaccionar ante esto, y al querer echarse a correr tropezó de tal manera que cayó de senton sobre el pavimento. Cerro los ojos con fuerza para recibir el impacto, pero lo extraño fue que cuando oyó el sonido de las llantas rechinar... el impacto nunca llego.

Extrañada y a la vez aliviada abrio los ojos, logrando ver frente a ella a un auto deportivo color negro. ¡Maldito susto! Durante un momento en su vida pensó que ya iba a estirar la pata... estúpidos alcoholizados... le harían un favor al mundo si no condujeran ebrios. La peli-rosa apreto la mandíbula y los puños con un infierno más horroroso y peor que el verdadero reino de aya abajo, esta vez si estaba enojada y alguien lo iba a pagar muy caro.

Se levanto con decisión del suelo y por si fuera poco pateo con ganas al coche que tenia en frente, varias veces, con furia, en el mismo lugar.

-¡Hey, hey, hey, espera que es nuevo!- Escucho como gritaba el conductor del auto, de él vio salir a un muchacho que rondaba más o menos su edad, de ojos y cabello como de un color azul turquesa -Diablos... mira como lo has abollado...-

-...- Luka no le contesto nada, solo se dedico a verla inmensamente indignada. ¿Le importa más un simple carro que casi atropellar alguien? Estaba bien que el auto fuera bonito pero... ¡Casi la mata! -... Tú...-

-¿Que?- Exclamo el peli-aqua girandose a verla, este ya hasta estaba de rodillas frente a su vehículo tratando de arreglar la abolladura ¡Que descaro! -Espera... ¿Que te pasa?, ¿Porque me miras así?-

Demonios, la vena peligrosa de la peli-rosa estaba en su punto culminante, ya se han de imaginar ustedes que nada bueno pasara a partir de ahora.

Y con esto uno que otro grito desgarrador se escucho fuera de la preparatoria Vocalab.

Al terminar con la merecida paliza que aquel muchacho idiota se merecía, solo atino a dar un largo suspiro mientras volvía a colocarse sus audífonos con claras intenciones de distraerse. Camino lo que le restaba del cruce como si nada hubiera sucedido, ignorando las miradas que otros estudiantes le dedicaban a ella y al peli-aqua, quien técnicamente tenia la cara estampada contra el cofre de su coche.

No, no, no, pobresito.

Pero un pobre diablo que se lo tenia bien merecido.

La verdad a pesar de todo esto era que ninguno de los muchachos y compañeros de Luka se sorprendían por lo que acababa de suceder, sus murmullos eran de hecho, referentes a la estupidez del joven por hacer algo que le enfadara. Esto porque la Megurine era conocida como una estudiante problema dentro de todo el instituto, incluso solo asistía a la escuela y sacaba calificaciones regulares para que sus padres no dejaran de mandarle dinero con esto obligandola a regresar con ellos, y eso, era algo que ella no quería.

Ya dentro del edificio logro escuchar la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases, lo que provoco que solo pudiera resoplar con fastidio mientras rodaba los ojos, lo menos que quería era entrar en su salón. Como su clase se encontraba en el segundo piso no le quedaba más que optar por dejar sus zapatos en su respectivo cajón y buscar las escaleras, las subió como era su rutina desde hace un poco menos de un año.

Pero lo que no se imaginaba, es que hoy las cosas serian diferentes.

Su reproductor de música dejo de reproducir su repertorio de forma repentina justo cuando pasaba antes de la biblioteca, tal cosa la irrito obviamente, por eso Luka aparto su vista del frente para poder revisar lo que le pasaba a su aparato, no era la primera vez que se descomponía la verdad. Ni siquiera se iba fijando por donde iba, y esa fue la razón por la que termino por chocar con un cuerpo femenino que ella no conocía.

-¡Douh!-

-¿Que rayos...?- Luka al fin se digno a mirar al frente, para poder descubrir quien rayos fue el idiota que choco con ella, ¿Porque no se fijan por donde van?

Sin embargo, cuando alzo la vista hacia quien tenia en frente, algo la obligo a quedarse completamente congelada. Frente a ella yacía una chica que jamás había visto en su vida, la joven tenia puesto el mismo uniforme del instituto solo que a diferencia suya parecía ser una estudiante que apenas cursaba primero de preparatoria, con largos y finísimos cabellos que llevaba domadas en dos coletas adornadas por un listón azul, y lo peor del caso es que le estaba mirando.

DIablos... ¿Porque no podía moverse siquiera?

Ambos mantuvieron sus vista fija en los ojos de la otra sin decirse nada en absoluto. Por lo menos hasta que la más joven hablo, ligeramente ruborizada.

-L-lo siento...- Tartamudeo -No me fije por donde iba...- Nuevamente la aludida no respondió nada, solo se entretenía taladrandola con su mirada mientras fruncia el ceño, lo cual la puso nerviosa -¿N-no te hiciste daño?-

-Estoy bien...-

-Oye, Miku, ¿No viste donde deje la...?- Una pequeña rubia que parecía ser amiga de la otra salio de la biblioteca interrumpiendola con esto, esta quedo perturbada al ver a la peli-rosa -M-Miku... no te muevas... dicen que no te asesinara si no la miras a los ojos- Ahí vamos otra vez.

-¡Rin!- Le reprocho dándole un puntapié -No seas maleducada-

-¡Pero es lo que dicen!- Se defendió la aludida ignorando por completo a la más grande.

Luka suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos más que enfadada por el comentario, ya había oído cosas parecidas y sinceramente no le agradaba que hablaran de ella a sus espaldas. Con brusquedad se agachó lo suficiente para tomar una carpeta, carpeta que se le había caído a la peli-aqua, y tras ponerse de pie técnicamente estampó dicho objeto contra el pecho de Miku, quien le sedio el paso algo adolorida.

La de coletas se giro lentamente hacia su amiga, no muy feliz que digamos.

-¿Qué, porque me miras así?- Se hizo la desentendida, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Y todavía preguntas, tonta- Ella solo negó con la cabeza, Rin nunca entendía. De mala gana le tendío la mentada carpeta que buscaba -Ten, a la próxima cuida tú de tus cosas-

-Mou, ¿Porque te enojas, Miku-chan?- Ya sin más comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos hasta su salón de clases, ¿Todavía preguntaba porque? Vaya, puede que después de todo las rubias si sean idiotas.

-Nada en especial, pero me molesta que hables de la gente sin conocerla- Contesto empezando a bajar las escaleras.

-Vaaamoooos, si todo mundo conoce a Megurine Luka. Seguramente has oído hablar del dolor de cabeza principal de los profesores, ¿No?-

Aaaah, ya decía que esa peli-rosa se le hacia conocida de algún lado, ella por lo regular se salta las clases para pasar tiempo en otro lugar, la había visto rondar por las instalaciones un par de veces. Pero, por alguna razón se le hacia bastante feo andar hablando de la gente a espaldas suyas sin siquiera conocerla realmente, además de que viendo a primera vista como se portaba con las otras personas no ha de ser alguien con muchos amigos ¿Que ganaban los demás con inventar esas cosas? El que haya tenido varias peleas con otras estudiantes que la llevaron a detención no significa que te asesinara, o que tenga rayos láser, o que sea capaz de oler tu miedo.

Es una estupidez simplemente.

Un momento... ¿Megurine Luka, dijo? Que chistoso, porque se supone que a alguien llamada así se le encargo hacer de su... Ay... Diablos.

-Oye, Rin, creo que hoy no te acompañare a clases- Aviso dándose media vuelta directo para caminar por otro lado.

-¡Nunca lo haces!- Le grito al verla alejarse, esta se perdió al dar vuelta en un pasillo -Esa idiota...-

* * *

Durante la primera clase la calma que había por el instituto era infinita, tan relajante que hasta alguien como ella podía sentirse a gusto dentro de esta. Luka se mantenía sentada en las escaleras traseras del segundo edificio, en el cual se encontraban los salones de segundo y tercer grado respectivamente, mientras que el primero estaban los de primero junto con la biblioteca, sala de maestros, etc. Aunque ambos lados estaban conectados por un puente situado en los segundos pisos de ambos.

Creo que no hace falta decir que se salto esta clase solo porque no la consideraba importante, así que venía a esconderse aquí a leer un libro porque curiosamente nadie pasa por aquí, un lugar perfecto para relajarse indudablemente. En sus manos sostenía una obra titulada "La divina comedia" Interesante...

-Oye, creo que este no es el salón de los de tercero "E" ¿No deberias estar en clase?-

Esperen.. ¿Le estaban hablando, a ella? Luka levanto la vista lentamente, para encontrarse con la misma chica de hace un rato. Esta le miraba desde varios escalones abajo, aunque a diferencia de hace un rato esta vez tenía un semblante autoritario.

Bueno, hay que admitir que eso si que es inesperado.

-¿Perdón?- Indagno la aludida cerrando el libro -¿Me hablas a mí?- Uuuyy, que ruda.

Al principio se intimidó un poco, pero después recupero su postura de autoridad frunciendo el entrecejo y colocando ambas manos en sus caderas -Si, ¿O es que ves a alguien más?-

-Ooh, claro, claro. Y supongo que eres la presidenta estudiantil para darme ordenes, ¿Verdad?- Esa actitud fría... pero, ¿Porque lo hace? A leguas, Miku fue capaz de notar que la más grande lo que quería era ahuyentarla.

-Vice-presidenta- Corrigió -Y creo que esto te pertenece- Después de eso, la más joven subió unos cuantos escalones y le tendió una libreta de apuntes forrada con negro, Luka la miro extrañada mientras la tomaba buscando una explicación -Tu profesor de Química me lo ha dejado. Miku, por cierto- Se presento al fin tendiéndole la mano -Hatsune Miku-

-Como sea- Luka ignoro olímpicamente el gesto de la peli-aqua, no hace falta decir que esto le molesto -¿Y que haces parada ahí? Tú también tienes clases-

-Si, pero a diferencia tuya yo puedo saltarmelas cuando quiera- Presumio la menor. Vaya, vaya, la pequeña es una niñita presumida después de todo -Es algo que las idiotas de baja inteligencia como tú no entenderian-

Y parece ser que egocéntrica también, lo que necesita es un buen escarmiento para bajarla de su nube.

-¿Y a que se debe ese permiso?- Indagno con una ceja levantada, ahora dejando el libro sobre el escalón al lado suyo.

-Mi coeficiente intelectual es demasiado alto, por eso voy muy adelantada, así que me dejan pasar el tiempo en la biblioteca- Respondio como si nada, pero a Luka no le pareció interesante el tema.

De alguna manera Luka se atrevía a usar esa frase de que no juzgues a un libro por su portada con esta chica, pues al principio parecía ser alguien un poco menos... intensa. ¿Quien se creía ella para venir y restregarle en la cara su inmensa inteligencia? Es más, ¿A que venía? Si lo único que quería era venir a dejarle su libreta de apuntes, ya no había razón de ahí. Aunque... se molesto por traerle la libreta... algo que nadie se habría atrevido a hacerlo, considerando que le tienen miedo.

Y en cierta manera merecía respeto, respeto porque si logro remplazar a la anterior vice-presidenta Galaco para cursar apenas primer grado, era alguien extraordinaria.

-Hmm.. gracias..- Musito volviendo a tomar su libro.

-¿He?-

-Por lo de hace un momento..-

Miku no comprendió porque agradecía al principio, aunque cuando pudo ser capaz de hacerlo por alguna razón se sonrojo, reacción que pocas personas lograban provocar en ella. Que rayos... a la peli-aqua le pareció un poco linda al ver como esta se cohibía y volvía su vista a su libro evitando verla. Le pareció de esa manera porque la Megurine, por fuera parecía ser una persona inmensamente fría que usaba eso para alejar a otras personas de ella, alguien a quien le gustaba mucho su espacio personal, pero presentía que solo era algún tipo de coraza y que nada más aparentaba ser así para protegerse de futuras heridas.

Ah... eso le daba como ternura o algo así.

La peli-aqua resoplo al momento que rodaba los ojos como de una manera resignada, pero bueno, igual se sentía un poco mal por verla ahí, sola y sin nada más que hacer que leer un libro que parecía ser viejo. Así que, bueno, ya tenía el presentimiento que si hacía lo que estaba pensando la peli-rosa se enfadaría y le daría la más grande paliza que Hatsune Miku aya recibido jamás, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo después de todo ¿O si? De todas formas ella es la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y aun siendo una de las estudiantes más problemáticas dentro de la escuela Luka no querría volver a detención.

Y otra cosa que la Megurine no sabia, era que Miku va a hacer de su tutora por un tiempito... que suerte, notese el sarcasmo.

Miku suspiro e imito lo que hacia la peli-rosa, se sentó en las escaleras unos escalones más abajo de la posición de la otra, cosa que obviamente la hizo enojar.

-¿Y tú que te crees que haces?- Cuestiono mirándola de una manera que daba miedo, la aludida se encogió de hombros como si nada y ladeó su cuerpo hacia la derecha, recargandolo en la varda echa de cemente que había al lado suyo.

-Este lugar es relajante... me gusta- Respondio sin muchas ganas -Creo que me quedare aquí por un tiempo...-

-Ni lo pienses, este es mi lugar, largo- Le ordeno en tono amenazante, pero eso obviamente no funciono.

-Me he leído todos los libros de la biblioteca- Comenzó a explicarle -La verdad es que es aburrido ser la "niña genio" de la escuela, no aprendes nada nuevo y los profesores te tienen preferencia...-

Luka alzo una ceja para examinarla detenidamente por un momento, que remedio de chica. Sin embargo, también había que comprender tan siquiera un poco, solo un poco...

-Bien..- Vaya, eso fue inesperado, tan inesperado que provoco que la más joven se girara a verla impresionada -No me mires así. Puedes quedarte, siempre y cuando no me molestes o me hables-

La peli-aqua asintio levemente con la cabeza para después regresar su vista al frente, mejor obedecerla o de lo contrario le cortaría la cabeza o algo parecido, no creía en los rumores pero como dice el dicho; "Si el río suena es porque agua lleva" ¿O no? Que cosas... Igual el lugar era tranquilo, demasiado diría ella, y una sensación de paz llego a inundarla, una que difícilmente llegaba a tener debido al trabajo que tenía como Vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

La dejaban pasar su tiempo en la biblioteca, si, pero no por eso podía estar de floja sin revisar todo lo que se debiera revisar que tuviera que ver con la escuela, y ciertamente era un trabajo muy pesado para una estudiante que apenas cursa primero. De hecho, solo se lo dieron por su coeficiente intelectual, ni si quiera se molestaron en hacer votaciones o algo así, y eso le parecía muy injusto para los demás.

Pero, quitando eso de lado, debía decirle que ahora tenía tutora.. Naaa, no lo fuerces Miku, solo deja que salga natural y ya.

-Oye...- Hablo de repente, esto hizo que la aludida volteara a verla con una cara de "Te dije que no molestaras" -Si ya se, pero solo quería decirte que tienes nueva tutora-

Su mirada pasó de una molesta a un más que interesada en el tema, con una ceja levantada sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la más joven. ¿Tutora?, ¿Quien?, ¿Ella? Resultaba extraño pero si fuera Miku la que se encargaría de darle tutoria, lejos de molestarle... se le hacia muy interesante. No pregunten porque, ya que ni ella tampoco lo sabe.

A pesar de eso no podía asegurar que ella fuera su tutora, así que le pregunto.

-¿Quien es?- Pregunto aun más interesada que antes, cerrando su libro, recargando los codos sobre sus rodillas y la barbilla en sus manos -Mi tutora-

-Y-yo...- ¿Se sonrojo? Ay, ternurita.

Luka sonrío de medio lado.

Esto iba a ser interesante.

* * *

Pasarían más o menos unos meses desde que las clases de tutoria de Luka comenzaron, la joven Megurine era inteligente y comprendía muy rápido el tema, ¿Cual era su problema entonces? Quizá el que fuera muy vaga, eso si.

Sin embargo, todas las clases eran en la casa de la Hatsune, y eso provocaba que los padres de esta se sacaran de onda al ver a Luka todos los días ahí y sin falta, procediendo a hacer insinuaciones que avergonzaban a su hija. No en mala onda, todo lo contrario de hecho, pero no por eso dejaba de molestarle ese hecho. Por eso, haría que Luka la dejara entrar a su casa quisiera o no.

-No es buena idea, Miku- Le reprochaba su amiga Gumi siguiéndola de cerca, estaban en la entrada del edificio, donde los estudiantes colocaban sus zapatos -Rin ya me contó que andas mucho con ella.. y tenemos miedo de que te pase algo-

-Es problematica, no violadora, Gumi- Contesto molesta llegando a su respectivo cajón donde tomo sus zapatos -Y dile a Rin que no ande de metiche, bien sabe porque hago esto-

-No me refiero a eso, ¿Y si te mata? No espero que planes que nosotros celebremos tu fúneral- La aludida solo ignoro su comentario, prosiguiendo a ponerse su calzado.

-Solo estas exagerando las cosas, idiota-

-¡Claro que no!, esa brabucona mando a Lily-chan y SeeU-chan al hospital- Oh si, ya se acordaba de eso, pero ese par de idiotas tiene la culpa, ¿Quien las manda a retar a Luka? -Y para acabarla ella solo pago con una simple detención-

-Porque ellas se lo buscaron, y bien que lo sabes- Miku dio un largo suspiro mientras cerraba su cajón, las charlas con la peli-verde siempre terminaban irritandola.

Lo mejor era ignorarla, porque de la boca de su amiga comenzaron a salir mil y un reproches y las dos mil y un veces que la Megurine fue a parar a detención, ¿Porque no se callaba? Solo lograba escuchar bla bla bla bla y nada más. Pero cuando intercepto a su tema de conversación dirigiéndose a la salida, fue ahí cuando ignoro por completo a Gumi.

Ahora era el momento, le pediría a Luka que se reunieran en casa de esta para no tener problemas con su familia. De hecho su hermano se encogía de miedo cuando la veía, ¿Porque?

Esperen... ¿Y sí la asesinaba?, ¡No, Miku, no pienses esas cosas! Son simples rumores, nada más, ¿Verdad?

-Luego voy a tener que limpiar la sangre que aya por tu habitación y... ¿Eh, a donde te crees que vas?- Cuestiono tornando el rostro a uno confundido al ver como su amiga se dirigía a la salida -¡No, Miku, no vayas!-

Después de un corto lapso de tiempo logro interceptarla a unos centímetros de la salida, Luka apenas estaba acomodando sus zapatos cuando la peli-aqua se le cruzó en frente, mirándola con determinación aunque miedo en el fondo. Ella se enderezó apenas notó su presencia, algo quería esta joven y no era nada de dinero... diablos.

-Megurine-san- Llamo a su nombre cuando colocaba ambas manos en sus caderas -Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo-

La aludida la miro con una ceja levantada -¿Que quieres?- Estaba acostumbrada a su forma de ser, pero aún le daba algo de miedo el como le hablaba.

-Es sobre las clases particulares que te estoy dando-

-¿Y que con ellas? Yo cumplo mi parte con ir a tu casa y estudiar, no se entonces cual es el problema-

Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil. Era la forma en la que la describía. Seria muy pronto decir que Miku ya la conocía muy bien, pero la verdad era que CASI la conocía muy bien, convivir con ella tiene sus recompensas. Además, no era solo en la casa de la Hatsune donde se veían, si no también todos los días en las escaleras y sin falta, y la verdad era que ambas terminaron por acostumbrarse a la presencia de la otra, a cierta peli-aqua le gustaba había que decirlo.

-A lo que voy, es que siempre tenemos que ir a mi casa y eso saca de onda a mi familia- Explico -Creo que por lo menos durante un tiempo vayamos a la tu...-

-No- Corto de una manera fría.

-¿Q-Que?-

-Te veo al rato-

-Pe... pero...- Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de replicar algo, la peli-rosa ya la había hecho a un lado para abrirse paso. Pero eso señores, fue lo que hizo que la "tranquila" vice-presidenta Hatsune Miku, explotara -¡LUKA, ESCUCHA LO QUE TE DIGO ANTES DE IRTE!-

De pronto, el silencio, el frío y horrible silencio dentro de todo el lugar, hasta los otros estudiantes que hasta ahora trataban de no poner demasiada atención en la platica que mantenían terminaron por girarse y clavar la mirada sobre las dos. Fue en ese momento cuando la peli-aqua se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta de que llamo a Megurine Luka por su primer nombre... ¡De una manera MUY cercana!

La popular e inteligente vice-presidenta estudíantil Hatsune Miku estaba llamando a la brabucona más temina de la escuela por su primer nombre, ¡Exclusiva del año y hasta del siglo!

Miku se sonrojo de la manera más violenta que haya existido, y se tapo la boca mientras evitaba ver a la otra, seguramente estaría más que molesta con ella y la asesinaría. Pero estaba equivocada. Porque Luka, por más raro y marciano que llegara a sonar, lejos de estar enfurecida por lo que hizo, le pareció tierna la reacción de la más joven... ni ella sabia porque pero así lo sentía.

La peli-rosa rodó los ojos mientras resoplaba, luego camino un poco hasta estar algo cerca de la otra.

-Oee...- Le hablo, provocando que la otra se sonrojara más y cubriera su rostro por completo.

-No me mates... fue un accidente..- Daiblos... más lindura por parte de la Hatsune, eso era golpe bajo.

-En mi casa a las cinco, llama a mi celular si te pierdes. No llegues tarde o puede que cambie de opinión- Sin más dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, dejando a una Miku mucho más confundida que hace un momento.

Desapareció como por arte de magia del lugar, dejando a todo mundo completamente impactado, aunque después lo ignoraron y siguieron con sus asuntos como si nada.

Un momento... ¿Luka.. había aceptado?.. ¿Acepto hacer las clases en SU casa? Significaba que... ¿Conoceria la casa de Megurine Luka? ¡Santo cielo!

-Miku..- Llamo Gumi llegando a su lado, con un rostro preocupado coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amiga, quien ahora parecía estar hecha de piedra -¿Como te sientes?-

-Gumi-chan... ella dijo que si...- Musito a duras penas sin quitar la vista de la salida.

-Así fue...-

-V-voy a ir a su casa... Gumi... tengo miedo...- La peli-aqua parpadeó varias veces para recuperar la conciencia, y fue en ese entonces cuando toda su mente colapso -¡Ire a su casa, Gumi!, ¡A SU CASA!, ¡Me va a violar, Gumi, me violara!-

-T-tú dijiste que no era violadora... Miku..-

Aaaaah, la peli-aqua aveces podía perder la cabeza, y cuando lo hacia era de esas veces en las que no razonaba nada de lo que decía. Pero.. después de lo que acaba de suceder con la Megurine, Gumi empezó a dudar de que si de verdad era tan mala como todo mundo alegaba que era... ¿Que cosas no?

* * *

"Me había dicho a mi misma que no vendría, entonces, ¿¡Que rayos hago fuera de su apartamento!?"

Ahí estaba Miku, fuera de la puerta de cierta Megurine extremadamente peligrosa, pero ¿Porque estaba ahí? Sí desde que llego a su casa se arrepintió, no por creer en los rumores que ya estaban desde hace mucho, sí no por sus propias razones. Y ahora... mirenla, temblando como gatito asustado por el pasillo. Si su abuela la viera ahora así, seguramente se levantaría de su tumba para reprocharle su cobardía, ¿Pero quien la culpa? Cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo.

Fruncio un poco la boca y la nariz, luego empezó a mirarse la ropa.

"Y para acabarla me puse mi conjunto favorito... ¿¡Porque!?"

Oh si es cierto, ella se había puesto esa bonita ropa por la que todo mundo siempre le estaba alagando y tirando los tejos; Una blusa sin tirantes con franjas naranjas y blancas, un par de listones de ese mismo color que amarraban sus coletas, para terminar su falda preferida y unos lindos zapatos blancos. Se veía bonita claro que si, pero de alguna manera no lograba sentirse muy cómoda, como que tenía la sensación de que algo le faltaba a su imagen.

¡Bah, déjalo así! No es para tanto.

"Vamos, tragate tu miedo y toca el maldito timbre..."

No se lo pensó por más tiempo, toco al timbre con la mano temblandole de forma leve, y antes de pudiera salir corriendo tan siquiera. Luka le había abierto.

-Hatsune... llegas temprano...- Murmuro traes parpadear varias veces, quizá para asegurarse de que sus ojos no la engañaban, pero no, ahí estaba -Media hora antes.. diría yo-

-M-Megurine-san... buenas tardes...- Dijo tartamudeando un poco en el acto.

Diablos, diablos y mil veces diablos. Por alguna razón se puso tan nerviosa que la voz le temblaba y sintió la cara acalorada, pero bueno que eso tampoco era su culpa, Luka apenas si había terminado de bañarse por lo que su cabello mojado la hacia lucir extremadamente sexy que... esperen... paren el coche, ¿¡Esta pensando que la peli-rosa se ve sexy!? ¡Quita esos pensamientos de tu mente! Son chicas y nada más vienes a darle clases, no es como si se hubiera bañado para ti ¿Verdad? ¡Maldición!

La más grande a diferencia suya, llevaba puestos unos cómodos jeans, unos tenis cafés y un suéter de ese mismo color. Hacía un poco fresco dentro de la casa debido al aire acondicionado a pesar del calor que hacia afuera, por eso era que iba tapada para la época del año en la que se encontraban. Al verla Miku prácticamente se quedo embobada con su figura, ¿Y quien no?

Luka logro notar lo que la otra hacia, cosa que provoco que frunciera el ceño.

-¿Que tanto me ves?, entra o cierro la puerta- Ordeno sacando a la peli-aqua de sus pensamientos.

-S-si...-

Miku opto por adentrarse de manera nerviosa dentro del apartamento, sí iba a morir entonces que fuera rápido. Su compañera de instituto rodó un poco los ojos y le sedia el paso, cuando la otra entro solo chasqueo la lengua y cerro la puerta sin mucho cuidado, era su casa de todas maneras. Habría que decir que la primera impresión que tuvo Miku sobre la casa no era la que se esperaba, sin cadáveres tirados por doquier o tan siquiera un olor a sangre. Nada.

De hecho. Era acogedor en cierto modo.

-Tu casa es bonita...- Halago un poco para deshacer el ambiente tenso, pero Luka solo se giro a verla con su típica cara de "Ni me hables" -Estas bien... ¿Que te toca hoy?-

Luka no le ponía mucha atención que digamos, ésta solo se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hasta la sala y colocaba las manos en sus bolsillos, osea, su típica expresión de "Me vale todo" Que diablos, a Miku ya no le sorprendía esa maldita actitud que la Megurine se cargaba, solo le irritaba un poco pero de todas formas ya se había acostumbrado. Le resultaba extraño de hecho, pues casi le parecía como si se conocieran de hace mucho tiempo. Una sensación extraña siendo sincera.

Vio como se dirigía al sillón donde estaba su mochila, sacaba unos cuantos libros y por ultimo los dejaba caer sobre la mesita de noche que había frente al mueble.

De pronto, el frío que hacia dentro del lugar comenzaba a afectar a la más joven, ¿Quien vive a estas temperaturas? Miku, en un intento por calentarse, comenzó a frotarse los ante brazos con las manos, cosa que Luka pudo interpretar perfectamente.

-Oye...- Le llamo sin muchas ganas -Si quieres te traigo algo de té- ¿Esta siendo amable con ella?, ¡Milagro del señor!

-No te preocupes, estaré bi..-

-¿Té verde o de limón?- Le interrumpio bruscamente.

-N-no es necesario que...-

-Té verde sera entonces- Ahí va esa actitud cortante y demandante otra vez, ¿Que rayos piensa ganar con eso? Ni que la fuera a morder.. Pfff...

La peli-rosa se retiro de la sala hasta la cocina, dejando a una Miku curiosa sola en su casa. Y todos dentro del instituto saben que cuando la vice-presidente de Vocalab anda de curiosa, nadie le puede detener. Obviamente aprovecho la ausencia de la otra para ponerse a husmear dentro del apartamento, pues tenía el pensamiento de que alguien tan fría como ella debía de esconder muchos secretos dentro de todas estas paredes.

Y si que encontró muchas cosas, más no las que ella creía.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba husmeando en el cuarto de Luka, cosa que despertaba más de ese sentimiento en ella, seguramente tendría muchos chismes para contar mañana. Sin embargo, de todo lo que había entre estas cuatro paredes, lo que más llamo más su atención fue el librero que había en el cuarto. Interesante, posiblemente lo que la peli-rosa leyera serian cosas serias, de asesinatos o esas cosas, con eso de que su pasatiempo favorito es leer ¡Genial! Así que, la peli-aqua, ni lenta ni perezosa, camino intrigada hasta el mueble que destacaba de todos los demás, por lo menos así lo sentía ella.

Miku ya no prestaba atención en lo que había a su alrededor, solamente se mantenía concentrada en su misión chisme, los chismes más jugosos saldrán de este apartamento seguramente. Esa fue la razón por la que ni se dio cuenta de que Luka le estaba buscando, y mucho menos que después de un pequeño rato esta ya le había encontrado, y déjenme decirles que no estaba muy contenta.

-¡Hatsune!- Grito la dueña de la casa llamando su atención, a la aludida se le heló la sangre por completo. Miku se dio media vuelta y pego a su espalda en el mueble, y ahí estaba Luka, de brazos cruzados recargada en el umbral de la puerta y mirándola mo... bueno, como siempre -¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi habitación?-

-¡H-hey, Megurine-san!.. Y-yo solo...- Su mente estaba en blanco, así que solo atino a tomar el primer libro que palpo con la mano -V-viendo que tipo de libros te... gustan... Oee...-

-¿Que quieres?- Interrogo amenazante, aunque termino por confundirse al ver como Miku sonreía mientras observaba la portada del libro -¿Que?-

-Nada- Se burlo comenzando a reírse -Solo que no sabía que leyeras este tipo de libros-

Luka alzo una ceja ante su respuesta, por lo menos hasta que logro ver de que libro estaba hablando, ¡Hay no! ¡No ese libro! Quiso inventarse algún tipo de excusa para librarse de esta. Pero no pudo. De hecho, lo único que logro decirle fue otro tipo de cosas.

-Ve a saber, Hatsune, que yo también tengo problemas ¡Tambien soy adolescente!- Un momento.. Luka... Megurine Luka... ¿¡Se había sonrojado!?

Es oficial, Miku ya lo había visto TODO.

Oh, bueno, de hecho era todo lo que paso después de eso fue muy bueno para su relación sinceramente; esto porque fue el detonante de varias conversaciones. Y bien, también cabe decir que efectivamente, ninguna de las dos se conocía realmente, por lo menos hasta hoy que de verdad conversaron como es debido. Oficialmente, Miku tendría muchas cosas que contarle a Rin y a Gumi mañana temprano.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta el sol ya se había escondido, lo que significaba que Miku ya debería regresar a su casa, su mamá la regañaria y la verdad era que ella no quería eso. Se despidió un poco más animada que de costumbre, salio del apartamento como si nada, pero algo inesperado sucedió.

Definitivamente, hoy era el día más raro de toda su vida.

-Hatsune- Miku se estremeció ante el llamado de su nombre, pero al final de cuentas se dio vuelta para encontrarse a Luka por el pasillo. Conecto con esos ojos zafiro, y, fue vergonzoso y lindo a la vez pero se había sonrojado al mismo tiempo -¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Digo, no es que me preocupe, pero las calles son peligrosas a estas horas...-

Diablos... eso le había costado horrores, nunca en su patética y mal vivida vida dijo algo que se acercara a eso. Pero sobre todas las cosas que Luka había experimentado esta tarde, lo único que de verdad ella no podía comprender, era porque tan de repente se intereso tan siquiera un poco por el bienestar de la Hatsune. Es como un tipo de sentimiento extraño, uno como de querer protegerla o algo así... ¡Bah, olvidalo!

Miku suspiro sonriente, lo cierto es que de repente algo se le había ocurrido.

-Con una condición- Aclaro a la otra, Luka levanto una ceja extrañada -Solo si mañana salimos, no a estudiar, si no... a pasear..-

La Megurine tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, uno como si le estuvieran advirtiendo que algo realmente malo estaba por suceder. Pero bueno, ella nunca hizo caso a estas cosas así que...

-Sí así lo quieres, por mi esta bien-

* * *

"15 de agosto. 12:00 A.M" Esa era la fecha que le marcaba su celular.

Luka se sentó sobre su cama y dio un laaaargo bostezo a la nada, no había dormido muy bien que digamos, pero tenía que despertarse porque... Saldría con Miku, ¡Si es cierto, es hoy! Y ella ya de tonta que lo había olvidado, no vuelve a quedar en ninguna cita con nadie definitivamente, no por lo menos hasta que recuerde fechas importantes. Y más importante que eso aun, ¿De verdad consideraba hoy algo que mereciera ser recordado?

Ya ni ella se conocía.

Se paro de su colchón un poco adormilada, fue a darse una ducha al baño y por ultimo salio ya cambiada y con intenciones de ir a caminar un rato. Todavía sentía el cansancio encima, pero quizás una buena caminata por el parque la despertaría para más al rato, de todas formas aún faltaba poco tiempo para encontrarse con cierta joven de apellido Hatsune. Aunque, bueno, volviendo a lo mismo de siempre, Luka ni entendía porque acepto venir.

Esta bien, mejor no distraerse con pensamientos tontos o se le haría tarde. Solo iría a su paseo con Miku y después haría como si nada hubiera pasado, hablando de eso ¿Esto no era una cita... o si? ¡Deja de pensar en eso!

Salio de su casa pensando que algo interesante podría pasar, o quizá hasta no. Durante las mañanas las calles estaban un poco más tranquilas, y con más razón considerando que los sábados eran días libres, sin duda uno de los mejores días de la semana según ella. Luka miro al cielo tranquila, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el parque donde acordó verse con la peli-aqua, no fue porque lo vio, si no porque es el único parque donde se puede oír a los niños jugar.

Pronto diviso a su "cita" sentada en uno de los columpios del lugar, claro que era ella, reconocería esa cabellera peli-aqua donde sea. Luka camino con cautela hasta ahí, y conforme más se acercaba noto como Miku cargaba un felino negro en su regazo ¿Sera suyo? No le interesaba realmente.

-Hatsune-san- Llamo tras de ella, la aludida se giro a verla con los ojos brillosos de la emoción.

-¡Luka-chan!- Grito de repente y haciendo a la otra sonrojar con esto, aunque ella también se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que hizo. Se tapo la boca y volvió la vista al frente -Lo siento... ¿Muy intimo?-

Diablos... Miku es tan encantadora.

La más suspiro al momento que cerraba los ojos y se sentaba en el columpio de al lado.

-Esta bien...- La otra le miro con los ojos de par en par -No me veas así, solo quitale el "chan" ¿Bien?-

Miku asintió más que contenta y siguió acariciando al minino, de verdad que era linda... lo es.

-Pero sabes..- Rompio el silencio la Hatsune -No me gusta mucho el verano...- Murmuro como si nada, Luka se giro a verla sin comprender del todo -Digo... hace mucho calor y esas cosas, ¿No lo crees?-

-Supongo- Contesto encogiéndose de hombros -¿Nos vamos?- Miku la miro un momento sin contestar, aunque después la miro y asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras se paraba.

Comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio por el parque, las cosas eran bastante incomodas y quizá la mínima estupidez que dijeran lo pondría peor. Pero bueeeno, Luka aprovecho ese incomodo silencio para girarse a verla un rato, deleitándose con la infantil pero hermosa figura que tenia su compañera y tutora, muy bonita la verdad, Miku era muy pero muy linda. Aaah, demonios ¿Se estaba sonrojando acaso? ¡Se la carga el payaso! Odia cuando se pone así de la nada, ni que la Hatsune fuera tan fascinante como los programas de Animal Planet. El que fuera hermosa, inteligente, sensible, carismática y jodidamente encantadora no la hacia... esperen... ¡Ahí esta otra vez, diablos! ¡Callense!

"¡Calmate, Luka, ni que fuera Emma Watson!" Se reprendió internamente al momento que comenzó a golpear su palma contra su frente.

Oh, no, claro que no era ninguna actriz famosa. Miku era Miku y por eso se sonrojaba, porque siempre era ella misma como para cautivarla cada día que pasara... en fin.

-¡Hey, espera!- Escucho exclamar a su acompañante. Se giro a verla para descubrir que el gato había saltado de sus brazos comenzando a correr -¡Regresa aquí!-

Miku se apresuro a perseguirlo, lo que hizo que la otra se alarmara -¡Hatsune-san!- Grito Luka echándose a correr también.

Corrieron por un rato en busca del felino, por lo menos la peli-aqua lo hacia así. El calor abrasador del verano hacia su trabajo demasiado bien, ni un minuto llevaban corriendo y la Megurine ya se había cansado, ¡Diablos! Sin embargo, no fue hasta que a la más joven se le ocurriera cruzar la calle para alcanzar al minino cuando de verdad... Su vida cambiaría, por completo y para siempre.

La luz cambio rápidamente de rojo a un brillante verde. Cuando la más madura se dio cuenta de esto apretó más la corrida para alcanzarla -¡Hatsune!- Pero fue demasiado tarde. Miku llego tan siquiera a la mitad del cruce cuando un enorme camión negro apareció de la nada, pero ¿¡Como, cuando y a que hora!? ¡El maldito ni siquiera estaba ahí! ¡¿Porque diablos no paraba!?

-¡MIKU!- Grito desesperada con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que se volteara a verla, sonriente y con el revoltoso animal entre sus brazos. Y lo que Luka vio a continuación, jamás lo olvidaría.

El enorme vehículo, debido a su velocidad y el tamaño de este, la golpeo tan fuerte llegando a matarla de una manera instantánea. Oyó un rechinar de llantas por el lugar, para ver por ultima vez como el conductor del auto se esfumaba de la escena como el vil cobarde que era, desgraciado... A pesar de esto, la peli-rosa no se molesto en mentarle alguna grosería o llamar a la ambulancia tan siquiera. Estaba petrificada, viendo al lindo cuerpo de su compañera yacer sobre el pavimento, sin vida. La sangre escurría de todas partes, y a tan solo simple vista podía notarse perfectamente que al menos el noventa por ciento de sus huesos estaban hechos trizas.

-¡Dios mío, llamen a una ambulancia!- Escucho a alguien gritar, ¿Desde cuando se había reunido toda esta gente?

Luka ya no pudo soportarlo más, se sentía enferma, lo suficiente como para ir y vomitar tras ese mismo semáforo que apenas ahora marcaba rojo. Duro algo de tiempo ahí, apoyándose sobre el poste y dejando salir de su garganta varias enfermizas arcadas hasta lograr poder sentirse mejor, no lo suficiente, pero tan siquiera saco lo que tenia que sacar.

-S-señorita... ¿Se encuentra bien?- Le pregunto con cuidado un muchacho peli-azul mientras colocaba la mano sobre su hombro.

Que pregunta más tonta, claro que no estaba bien ¿Quien lo estaría cuando... acababa de ver... frente a sus ojos..? Sin saber porque lo hacia, o porque jodidos su cerebro mando a sus orbes aquella orden. Comenzó a llorar. Un nudo en su garganta le asfixiaba, también resultandole extraño porque jamás había tenido tantas ganas de sollozar en su vida.

_-Aaaaww, ¿Estas llorando? Pobresita- _Escucho una voz femenina y... extrañamente conocida.. demasiado _-Te ves tan patética así-_

La peli-rosa dejo de sollozar por un momento para poder mirar a su alrededor, si no fue la persona que tenía aún detrás suyo ¿Quien fue? De pura casualidad volvió a mirar el cuerpo, para segundos después fijar su vista en la otra acera de la calle. Todo lo que paso fue... impactante, simplemente impactante.

Sobre la otra acera se encontraba una joven mirándola fijamente, más no cualquier joven, esta era especial, esa chica era ella misma. Solo que a diferencia de ella esta poseía una larga cabellera de un color rojo sangriento, pero la cerezita del pastel fueron sin duda esas intimidantes y frías pupilas doradas que la observaban como si nada. Pero lo más descabellado de todo eso o mejor dicho horrendo, es que cuando conecto su mirada con esa extraña, pudo notar con mucha claridad que esos ojos no eran unos cualquiera; Estaban llenos de odio, de maldad, de un horrible brillo que lograba provocar mucho miedo.

Demasiado.

La otra figura río con malicia.

_-Todo esto... es real-_

Los cegantes rayos del sol le pegaron en los ojos, y por ultimo escucho el canto de algunas cigarras.

* * *

Luka se despertó con el tic-tac que emitía su reloj de pared, con la respiración y el pulso extrañamente acelerados ¿Porque rayos estaba sudando? Inhalando aire hondamente comenzó a estirarse aún sobre sus sabanas, se sentó sobre el colchón para luego pasar la mano por su frente.

-Fue... todo... ¿Todo fue un sueño?- Musito con dificultad apenas recuperándose, ella suspiro -Parecia tan real...-

"14 de agosto. 11:25 A.M" Marcaba el calendario electrónico.

La Megurine volvió a levantarse de su cama un poco cansada, si bien no había clases tenia que levantarse temprano para comprar los víveres de hoy... esto de ser independiente tiene sus desventajas al parecer. Estúpidos padres, estúpida hermana mayor, estúpido mundo, estúpidos todos.

Después de un tiempo la peli-rosa ya se encontraba caminando cargada de algunas bolsas en sus manos, la comida para hoy y para mañana seguramente. Camino durante un rato hasta que se adentro en el parque para niños, con los pequeños infantes correteando por aquí, por aya, y haciendo una que otra travesura por ajulla... por eso no le gustan los niños. Sin embargo, cuando tenía las intenciones de salir de ahí y regresar a su casa para almorzar a pesar de la hora que era, se encontró con alguien conocida sobre uno de los columpios.

No supo ni cuando ni porque, pero su cerebro ya le había dicho a sus piernas que caminaran hasta ahí. Luka, antes de que pudiera siquiera arrepentirse e irse como si nada hubiera pasado, ya estaba junto a ella.

Di-a-blos.

-¿Hum?, ¿Megurine-san?- Cuestiono al notar su presencia, esta ladeó su cabeza mirándola confundida -¿Que haces aquí?-

-Creeme, ni yo lo se- Resignada se sentó en el otro columpio.

Un momento... Miku.. parque... columpio... y... apenas estaba descubriendo que tenía un gato negro en su regazo.. Mierda...

"Dejavú"

Luka suspiro -Sabes... es un poco extraño, y quizá hasta te parezca que he enloquecido pero.. el caso es que soñé contigo anoche..- Miku se sonrojo considerablemente, haciendo ver a la otra que estaba mal pensado las cosas -¡No lo que tú piensas! Hablo de esto, de tú y yo, en este mismo lugar ¿No crees que es un poco extraño?-

-Quizá sea el destino- Solto sonriente sin vergüenza.

-O una completa locura...- Se dijo a si misma.

De pronto el felino que Miku acariciaba con cariño salta de su regazo hasta el suelo, quiso ir por él pero la otra le detuvo, tomándola de la mano haciéndola ruborizar.

-Mejor... ¿Me acompañas a casa?- Pregunto levantándose con cierto sonroje en sus mejillas, ¿Porque había dicho tan cosa? NI idea, de seguro que los aliens le hicieron algo mientras dormía.. es lo más lógico.. -¡No mal pienses otra vez!- Grito al ver la expresión de la otra -Te estoy invitando a almorzar, idiota-

La Hatsune no estaba muy segura en si aceptar o no la propuesta, aunque asintió encogiéndose de hombros hasta comenzar a seguirla por el parque.

-Eres rara.. ¿Lo sabías?- Alego de repente la peli-aqua, no tiene vergüenza la desgraciada esta -Siempre me dices de cosas feas como pitufa o derivados para alejarme, luego me invitas a almorzar sin razón aparente. Si quieres algo conmigo, te aviso que no soy nada fa...-

-¿Te callas?- Le silencio fulminandola con la mirada -Me sobra comida, eso es todo-

-Ya, tranquila...- Miku resoplo mientras rodaba los ojos -Idiota-

Siguieron caminando en completo silencio por un rato más hasta llegar a una calle transitada por personas y rodeada de edificios grandes, rato en el cual Luka volvió a sentir esa extrañamente conocida tentación de comérsela con la mirada. Que raro, y espeluznante a la vez, pero por alguna razón marciana pensó que la peli-aqua se veía demasiado linda hoy, más que de costumbre. ¡Hija de su mamá, la hizo sonrojar! Estúpida... estúpida, estúpida y mil veces estúpida.

-Oye.. Hat..-

-¡Miren allí arriba!- Grito alguien de repente mientras señalaba el cielo.

Luka por inercia dirige su mirada al punto señalado con cierta intriga junto con temor. Lo que observo la dejo sin aliento.

"¿¡Pero que mierda!?"

Enormes vigas de fierro caían tipo lluvia desde el edificio tras de ellas, algo que llegaba a recordarle de alguna forma a esas películas con el titulo de "Destino final" Varias, ¡Y todas a su dirección!

-¡CUIDADO!-

La peli-rosa dio un salto hacía atrás esquivando una de las vigas. Eso fue demasiado repentido, ¡Joder, casi se moría! Con la respiración y el pulso a todo lo que daba por culpa del tremendo susto, comenzó a buscar a su compañera con la esperanza de que Hatsune Miku estuviera bien ¡Que una de esas cosas no la haya matado, Dios, por favor!

Pero otra vez, este día de verano no le daría lo que ella creía.

Un grito agudo que provenía de su tutora resonó por toda la calle, y al girar su vista hacia ella vio la horrible imagen de una peli-aqua siendo atravesada por una de esas cosas. La sangre salpicó por todos lados, ella solo se dedico a ver la escena con los ojos bien abiertos, no quería creerlo... Otra vez... de verdad sucedió.

Luka grito fuerte comenzando a correr con intenciones de ir y ayudar a la peli-aqua, pero en su camino una figura se interpuso. La empujo haciéndola retroceder.

_-Oh, eso no servirá de nada- _Ahí estaba "ella" nuevamente... desgraciada _-¿Te gustaria que todo esto fuera solo un sueño?- _

Esto es una pesadilla...

Miro por una ultima vez el cuerpo de la Hatsune sobre el pavimento... ¿Porque sonreía?

* * *

Apenas sintió los rayos del sol por la mañana y no se lo pensó dos veces, Luka Megurine se levanto de golpe ese día más que decidida a una sola cosa; Salvar a Miku Hatsune. No, no es ninguna broma si es lo que estas pensando, la peli-rosa sabía que todo era completa y puramente real ¡Lo era, maldición! No quería volver a ver a la peli-aqua morir justo frente a sus ojos... Porque Miku... Miku...

Miku era...

No se molesto en cambiarse tan siquiera, solo se levanto, tomo una sudadera del armario con la que se cubrió aunque sea un poco y finalmente salio del apartamento como si se le estuviera llevando el diablo. Un detestable demonio de ojos dorados y cabellos rojos.

Seguramente a estas horas la Hatsune ya debería de estar en el parque, estaba cien por cierto segura de eso, no había duda de que lo estaba. Y si, ahí estaba Miku, sobre ese mismo columpio cargando a mismo gato negro que provoco su primera muerte. Luka por su parte, no se lo pensó dos veces, a paso apresuradisimo comenzó a caminar hasta el lugar donde la más joven se encontraba sentada. Ella estaría bien, Miku hoy sobreviria al día ¡Lo promete, en serio!

-¿Megurine-san?, ¿Que sucede?- Cuestiono mirándola confundida al ver a una peli-rosa jadeante frente a ella -¿Que te pasa?-

-H-Ha... ¡Hatsune!- Exclamó de repente tomándola de la mano -Por favor.. ¡Por favor acompañame!-

-¿Que, pero porque?- Miku no entendía porque se comportaba de esa forma, jamás la vio así ¿Porque? -¡Luka!- Grito al sentir como la otra comenzaba a jalonearla.

-¡Por favor, solo haz lo que te digo!- Rogo sintiendo ganas de llorar, la peli-aqua noto esto y resignada acepto suspirando mientras se levantaba.

Luka no pudo esperar por más tiempo, apenas Miku se levanto esta ya empezaba a prácticamente arrastrarla por todo el parque. La intención de la más grande; Llevarla a su apartamento. La ciudad era demasiado peligrosa, tanto que en ella cosas más horrendas podrían sucederle a la peli-aqua con tan solo caminar en esta. Estaría bien, su departamento era seguro siempre y cuando le cuidara bien, ahí podría protegerla con más tranquilidad, sin duda alguna.

Ambas llegaron al condominio en menos tiempo del que Miku le había calculado, Luka era bastante rápida cuando de verdad le interesaba. Subió las escaleras junto con ella aún sin comprender del todo porque lo hacía, preguntándose que mosca le pico hoy, porque sinceramente Luka Megurine no es de las que se pone histérica por cualquier idiotez, algo debió de haber pasado. Con cada escalón que subían la peli-rosa se ponía más tranquila, pensando que por fin todo terminaría al cruzar la puerta.

Oh, pero la señorita verano no quiso que eso pasara.

Apenas estaban por llegar al piso donde ella vivía, cuando se encontró con el mismo demonio que llevaba días persiguiéndole recargado sobre su puerta... ¿Porque...?

_-Las cosas no son así de sencillas, ingenua- _

Y de manera sorpresiva, sintió como la mano de su acompañante se deslizaba entre la suya hasta soltarla por completo. Luka se giro a verla inmediatamente, pero lo único que logro ver fue como caía por las escaleras... no... no otra vez.

-¡NO!-

* * *

_No tengo ni idea de porque pasa esto... no se porque diablos le pasa esto a ella, y porque tengo que verla morir en frente mío. Tampoco se cuanto tiempo se lleva repitiendo este día, de hecho, deje de contar las veces cuando llegue a la numero mil, ¿Que estupides, verdad? Aun sabiendo como terminara todo esto sigo de terca, insistiendo con la idea de que quizá Hatsune-san tenga alguna esperanza.. que tenga salvación. Estoy cansada de fallar obviamente, que cada cosa que haga para poder cambiar su destino termine igual; Muerta._

_Pero, hay otra cosa de la que no estoy segura, no estoy segura de cuales son mis razones para seguir con algo que no tiene remedio. ¿Porque me interesa tanto salvarla?, ¿En serio me importa?, ¿De verdad me importa tanto como para arriesgar mi propia vida? Entonces, hipotéticamente hablando, si ese fuera el caso ¿Porque?_

_Aveces pienso... se que es una estupidez pero... y si Hatsune... Si Miku... de verdad ella..._

* * *

Volvió a despertarse otra vez, pero la única diferencia era que no era en su cama como siempre lo hacia. No, este era un lugar completamente diferente; A su alrededor solo fue capaz de ver negro, la oscuridad que se extendía hasta desaparecer a lo lejos ¿Que era este lugar? Otra cosa que noto con facilidad, fueron los montones de relojes rotos y manchados de sangre que ya hacían en el suelo. Luka no comprendía que hacían ahí pero debían de tener tanto un significado como una razón.

_-Vaya, hasta que despiertas, bella durmiente- _Esa voz... ahora lo comprendía. La aludida se volteo a verla con una mirada llena de odio y furia _-Ara, parece que alguien esta enojada- _

-Tsk.. ¡Tú!- Grito al momento que apretaba los puños y la mandíbula -¡Todo es tu culpa!-

_-¿Mía? ¿No querras decir tuya?- _

... ... ... ... ¿Que... dijo?

-¡No me jodas!- Volvio a vociferar con todas sus fuerzas, estaba enojada no había porque recalcarlo -¡Sí no fuera por ti ella...! Ella... aún estaría con vida... ¡Seguiria conmigo!-

Su otra yo, no, ese demonio rodó los ojos mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, ¿¡Se estaba burlando de ella!? Oh, si, si lo estaba haciendo ciertamente, porque a sus ojos Luka solo era una pequeña niña ingenua que aún no era capaz de entender las reglas de este sádico "juego". Sí no entendía que todo era por causa suya, si no aceptaba sus errores antes de pedir una explicación, entonces las cosas no podrían ser resueltas por más que la Megurine lo quisiera. Nop, todo esto no tiene fin ciertamente, a estas alturas la peli-rosa ya debería de saberlo..

En fin..

Luka solo era una joven olvidadiza que no recuerda como fue que creo sus propios demonios, SU demonio, ese que es incapaz de vencer.

_-¿No lo sabes todavía? Esto es un ciclo, Luka, un ciclo que seguirá repitiendose- _La peli-rosa deshizo toda la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en sus puños con tan solo escuchar esa oración... como... pero... es que no encontraba lógica a nada...

-¿C-como que un ciclo?- Pregunto con la voz temblorosa, de alguna manera se encontraba asustada.

_-Si, un ciclo, todo esto es una maravillosa maldición que tu sola creaste- _Río, esa repugnante risa que tanto odiaba. La peli-rosa volvio a su posición amenazante.

-¡Estas loca, yo jamás desearía esto!, ¿¡Lo entiendes!?-

_-Lo hiciste, ¿No me digas que ya lo olvidaste?- _

_"Ahí estaba ella a medía calle, gritando con todas sus fuerzas y sollozando por culpa de la persona que tenía ahora entre sus brazos, muerta. La gente solo se dedicaba a observar, pero ¿¡Porque no hacían nada!? ¡Por Dios, alguien esta fatal por acá, no puede ser que solo se queden paradotes ahí! Miku... estaba... Luka no se lo creía, no lo haría, por eso solo atino a presionar más el cadáver de la otra contra su cuerpo, siendo capaz de sentir la sangre de la más joven mojar su ropa y manos. _

_-¡Esto no es real!, ¡Por favor alguien ayudela!- Grito a las personas que estaban rodeándolas. Sin embargo ya no había solución, la piel fría de la otra junto a sus ojos cerrados lo confirmaban todo. Por eso ella, por primera vez en su vida, solo logro sollozar con más fuerza -Por favor... si tan solo pudiera... si tan solo pudiera tener la oportunidad de salvarte... te juro que lo haría...-"_

-¡Yo no pedí eso!- Volvio a gritar con desesperación -Queria que viviera... para estar conmigo..-

¿Y apenas lo comprendía hasta ahora?, ¿Apenas comprendía ese motivo especial hasta ahora?

_-Entonces, Luka- _Fue el turno de "ella" para tomar la palabra, esta volvió a reír y por ultimo coloco ambas manos en sus caderas mientras le miraba _-Es tu turno para entender, porque si ella esta contigo.. si esta cerca de ti aunque sea un poco... __**se muere**__- _

No quería creerlo, todo esto debería e ser alguna cruel horrenda broma para hacerla sufrir ¿No? Luka observaba con atención esas imagenes que se repetían frente a ella una y otra vez, torturándola como nunca y causando que un enorme dolor en su pecho se hiciera presente. Pero quizá lo único bueno de toda esta pesadilla, es que esta misma pesadilla le fue de ayuda para comprender lo que no entendía; Miku era la persona más importante para ella, porque esa peli-aqua la hacia sentir como nunca se había sentido antes. El que le hablara sin interesarle de los rumores, o esa tierna mirada que aveces ponía... simplemente.

¿Quien no se enamoraría de ella?

Luka no quería perder a ese ser que tanto quería en su vida, no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de perderla sin antes poder decirle sus sentimientos ¡Definitivamente ella debe vivir! Pero todo esto es como un horrible juego de ajedrez, en donde no importaba que hiciera, de todas maneras siempre ejecutaban a su reina.

Pero, esta vez las cosas serian diferentes.

Había una solución, y esa pondría fin a todo esto.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya no despertó en su cama como siempre, ahora había despertado en el mismo parque de siempre justamente durante la escena de muerte de Miku Hatsune. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en lo que iba a hacer, porque ella ya lo sabía. Ahora iba a ser diferente, este destino cruel no caería sobre Miku una vez más, de ninguna manera. ¡Lo cambiaria!

Fue apenas cuando la Hatsune estaba por atravesarse en la calle, pero Luka aprovecho esto para ir corriendo hasta ella con intenciones de alcanzarla. Cuando lo hizo Miku solo sintió como alguien la tomaba por el cuello de la ropa desde atrás, para luego terminar siendo arrojada hasta la acera antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta. ¿Quien...?

-¿L-luka que haces?- Pregunto confundida al verla ahí en la calle, pero... un momento.. Luka Megurine... estaba sonriendole, y no cualquier sonrisa ¡Era con cariño, con calidez!

Nunca en su vida se imagino que vería ese rostro de Luka Megurine, considerando que es la más fría y peligrosa de todo el instituto Vocalab pues es razonable ¿No? La tenía ahí frente a ella en estos instantes, sonriendo para ella no con esas sonrisas falsas que le ponía de vez en cuando, o una de esas prepotentes con las que ya se creía mucho... No... esta era sincera, y con un sentimiento que le seria difícil de explicarlo con palabras.

El semáforo marcaba verde, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un enorme camión negro apareció de la nada para golpear a la peli-rosa con esto. La sangre salpicó por todas partes, seguido de un sonido que se podría reconocer perfectamente como el que hacían los huesos al romperse. Su cuerpo yacía sobre el pavimento, sentía mucho dolor obviamente, pero la idea de que esto por fin se había terminado era lo que le reconfertaba.

-Ja... perdiste..- Le dedico a su otra yo que la miraba impactada desde la acera, esta ultima se esfumo de poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo.

-¡LUKA!- Oyó como le gritaba Miku por ultima vez.

Su vista de poco a poco se estaba volviendo cada vez más borrosa, pero antes de que su visión se perdiera por completo, le dedico una ultima mirada a la persona más importante para ella. La peli-rosa sonrío satisfecha, más, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera descansar en paz... Otra vez no... Justo en ese instante que fijo su vista en ella, detrás suyo vio salir una figura desconocida como si nada. Pero lo más curioso del caso, es que esta chica era idéntica a la Hatsune, con la diferencia de que su cabello era negro y sus ojos rojos, pero que tenían esa misma malicia que la otra.

Un expresión de horror se formo en su rostro, al darse cuenta de que esto no había terminado.

* * *

"15 de agosto. 11:40 A.M" Marcaba la pantalla de su celular.

Se levanto de su cama sin muchas ganas, de todas maneras ya sabía como terminaría el día hoy, en lo mismo obviamente. Ella solo atino a sentarse en su cama para luego apoyar su frente sobre su ventana, no tenia ganas de salir, pero un nuevo intento no le hacia daño a nadie ¿O si?

Un lindo felino blanco salto sobre las sabanas para luego recargarse en las piernas de su dueña.

Miku suspiro, su pesadilla fue tan real como siempre.

-Perdoname.. Luka-chan..- Susurro con tristeza -Volvi a fallar...-

* * *

¡Lo termine! Me quedo mucho más largo de lo pensaba, ¡Pero lo pude terminar, cielos! Fue un trabajo duro, pero lo logre nwn

Y bueno ¿Les gusto?, ¿Lo odiaron? Les diría un poco el más pero el caso es que son las 2 de la madrugada y tengo mucho sueño uwu Todo por la culpa de querer terminar el One-shot para hoy ewe

¡Nos vemos luego!


End file.
